Użytkownik:Ozpl18/Piaskownica/Organization
Organizacja jest dowolną grupą stworzeń w historii Warcrafta, których członkowie powiązani są ze sobą charakterystyczną cechą, przykładowo klanem, rodziną, polityką, religią, plemieniem itp. W odróżnieniu od frakcji, organizacje nie są powiązane z systemem reputacji w World of Warcraft. Organizacje Przymierza Więcej informacji o Wielkim Przymierzu, zobacz Organizacje Przymierza Członkowie *Pozostałości Arathoru *Exodar - Przywódca: Velen *Gnomeregan - Naczelny Majster: Gelbin Mekkatorque *Gilneas - Król: Genn Greymane *Ironforge - Przywódca: Rada Trzech Młotów *Królestwo Stormwind - Król: Varian Wrynn *Dalaran - Przywódca: Jaina Proudmoore *Królestwo Kul Tiras *Darnassus - Przywódcy: Tyrande Whisperwind i Malfurion Stormrage Sojusznicy *Stado Bloodfang - Lider: Ivar Bloodfang *Circle of the Ancients - Członek: Onu *Frostborn - Król: Yorg Stormheart, Velog Icebellow *Plemię Grimtotem - Chieftain Crone: Grundig Darkcloud *Kurenai - Lider: Arechron *Morgan's Militia - Lider: Morgan *Silver Covenant - Dowódca Komandosów: Vereesa Windrunner *Plemię Stillpine - Lider: High Chief Stillpine *Klan Wildhammer - Lider: Kurdran Wildhammer *Wintersaber Trainers - Lider: Rivern Frostwind Organizacje Hordy Więcej informacji o Nowej Hordzie, zobacz organizacje Hordy Członkowie *Orgrimmar - Wódz Wojenny: Garrosh Hellscream *Thunder Bluff - Wysoki Wódz: Baine Bloodhoof *Quel'Thalas - Przywódca: Lor'themar Theron *Bilgewater Cartel - Właściciel: Trade Prince Gallywix *Undercity - Przywódca: Sylvanas Windrunner *Plemię Darkspear - Lider: Vol'jin *Plemiona Taunka - Wysoki Wódz: Roanauk Icemist Sojusznicy *Koboldy Boulderslide *Klan Dragonmaw - Lider: Warlord Zaela. *Klan Mag'har - Liderzy: Garrosh Hellscream, Jorin Deadeye, Greatmother Geyah **Lightning Sons *Klan Mok'Nathal - Wódz: Leoroxx *grupy Ogrów **Plemię Dreadmaul **Banda Dunemaul **Klan Stonemaul *Ravasaur Trainers *Plemię Revantusk - Pierwotny: Torntusk *Plemię Shatterspear *Sunreavers - Lider: Aethas Sunreaver Plaga Obecny władca: Bolvar Fordragon *Lich King - Kontrolowany przez: Ner'zhul†, Arthas Menethil†, Bolvar Fordragon Biesy podziemi z Azjol-Nerub Król-zdrajca: Anub'arak *Ahn'kahar *Anub'ar - Lider: Anub'arak† *Hath'ar - Lider: Malas the Corrupter† *Nerub'ar *Nerubis Guard - Lider: Anok'suten Siły Plagi *Black Guard - Lider: Baron Rivendare *Boneguard *Frostbrood - Matriarcha: Sindragosa *Plagued dragonflight *The San'layn - Królowa Krwi - Lana'thel† **Blood Prince Council - Członkowie: Prince Keleseth†, Prince Valanar†, Prince Taldaram† *Undead Elite Guard *Undead Pillagers *Undead Ravagers - Lider: Calis Wraithson *Ymirjar Kult Potępionych Ostatni lider: Kel'Thuzad† *Scholomance - Władca: Araj the Summoner†, Ras Frostwhisper† *Thuzadin Zakony rycerzy śmierci *Death knights of Acherus - Lider: Darion Mograine *Four Horsemen *Host of Suffering - Lider: Orbaz Bloodbane† Sojusznicy *Klan Dragonflayer - Liderzy: King Ymiron†, Ingvar the Plunderer† *Drakuru trolls - Lider: Overlord Drakuru† *Plemię Rot Hide - Lider: Thule Ravenclaw† *Valkyrion - Lider: Yulda the Stormspeaker† *Klan Winterskorn - Wódz: Bjorn Halgurdsson† *Wolfcult - Lider: Shade of Arugal† Płonący Legion Obecny lider: Sargeras *Demon Elite Guard - Lider: Tichondrius *Dreadlord Insurgents - Liderzy: Balnazzar, Detheroc, Varimathras **Risen - Lider: Balnazzar *Dreadlord Loyalists - Lider: Morbent Fell† *Magtheridon's Forces - Lider: Magtheridon† *Tomb Guardians Krwawe elfy Kael'thasa Sunstridera Ostatni lider: Kael'thas Sunstrider *Bloodwarder - Lider: Commander Sarannis† *Crimson Hand *Dawnblade *Firewing - Lider: Sharth Voldoun† *Shadowsword *Sunblade *Sunfury *Sunhawk - Lider: Sironas† *Sunseeker Grupy Satyrów Pierwszy satyr: Xavius *Axxarien - Lider: Zevrax† *Bleakheart *Deth'ryll *Fallenroot *Felmusk *Haldarr *Hatefury - Lider: Prince Kellen† *Jadefire - Lider: Xavathras† *Legashi *Lords of the Emerald Flame *Nazzivus - Lider: Tzerak† *Nethervine - Lider: Thorngrin the Tender† *Putridus - Lider: Lord Vyletongue† *Sargeron *Shadowhoof *Unbound *Wildspawn - Lider: Alzzin the Wildshaper† *Xavian - Lider: Prince Raze†, Geltharis† Rada Cienia Ostatni liderzy: Grandmaster Vorpil† (Outland), Fel'dan† (Azeroth) *Argus Wake *Klan Burning Blade - Wódz: Neeru Fireblade *Cabal - Liderzy: Grandmaster Vorpil†, Blackheart the Inciter† *Cult of the Dark Strand - Lider: Athrikus Narassin† *Deathshadow - Lider: Reth'hedron the Subduer *Searing Blade - Wodzowie: Jergosh the Invoker†, Bazzalan† *Shadowsworn - Liderzy: Archmage Allistarj†, Lady Sevine† Siły Magtheridona Ostatni lider: Magtheridon† *Horde of Agony - Prowadzone przez: Maim† *Horde of Pain - Prowadzone przez: Rend† *Legion of Anguish - Prowadzone przez: Sagra'nel† *Legion of Torment - Prowadzone przez: Nera'thor† Pozostałe *Crown Chemical Company - Lider: Apothecary Hummel† Tytani Obecny lider: Pantheon *Pantheon - Lider: Aman'Thul Smoki Obecna smocza królowa: Alexstrasza *Blue dragonflight - Niebieski Aspekt: Malygos†, Kalecgos **Azure **Cobalt *Bronze dragonflight - Brązowy Aspekt: Nozdormu **Brood of Nozdormu - Lider: Anachronos **Keepers of Time - Liderzy: Andormu, Nozari **Scale of the Sands - Lider: Soridormi **Watchers *Green dragonflight - Zielony Aspekt: Ysera **Emeraldon **Jademir **Verdantine *Red dragonflight - Czerwony Aspekt: Alexstrasza *Sect of the Dragons *Wyrmrest Accord - Lider: Alexstrasza **Ruling Council - Majordomus: Torastrasza Tytaniczne konstrukcje w Ulduarze Ostatni pierwotnie wybrany Azerothu: Loken *Dolomite Giants *Hyldnir *Sons of Hodir - Król: Arngrim†, Jokkum **Frostworg pack - Worg alfa: Frostworg Denmother *Storm giants - Król: Gymer *Tribunal of Ages - Członkowie: Abedneum, Kaddrak, Marnak Siły Illidana Ostatni lider: Illidan Stormrage† Krwawe elfy Illidari Ostatni liderzy: Illidari Council *Crimson Sigil - Lider: Val'zareq the Conqueror† *Eclipsion - Wielki Dowódca: Ruusk *Illidari Council - Członkowie: Veras Darkshadow†, Gathios the Shatterer†, Lady Malande†, High Nethermancer Zerevor† Demony Illidari *Illidan's Servitors Draenei Illidari *Plemię Ashtongue - Lider: Akama *Plemię Dreghood - Liderzy: Arzeth† (Slaver), Naladu, Akoru, Morod, Aylaan (Elders) *Plemię Greyheart *Plemię Murkblood (Coilfang Reservoir) - Lider: Swamplord Musel'ek† *Plemię Umbrafen - Lider: Kataru† *Plemię Wastewalker *Plemię Wrekt (Zangarmarsh) Nagi Illidari Ostatni lider: Lady Vashj† *Bloodscale - Lider: Rajis Fyashe† *Coilfang - Lider: Lady Vashj† *Coilskar - Lider: High Warlord Naj'entus† *Darkcrest - Lider: Rajah Haghazed† *Wrathfin - Lider: Overseer Tidewrath† Fel Horda Ostatni Wódz Wojenny: Kargath Bladefist† *Klan Bonechewer - Wódz: Hurkan Skullsplinter†, Tagar Spinebreaker† *Klan Dragonmaw (Outland) - Wódz: Zuluhed the Whacked† *Klan Laughing Skull - Wódz: Mogor the Ogre† *Klan Shadowmoon - Wódz: Ner'zhul†, Teron Gorefiend† *Klan Shattered Hand (Outland) - Wódz: Kargath Bladefist† Siły Starych Bóstw Aktywni Starzy Bogowie: N'Zoth *Faceless Ones *Elemental Lords - Liderzy: Al'Akir, Neptulon (defected), Ragnaros, Therazane (defected) **Abyssal High Council - Liderzy: Baron Kazum†, Prince Skaldrenox†, Lord Skwol†, High Marshal Whirlaxis† *Old Gods - Członkowie: C'thun†, N'Zoth, Yogg-Saron†, Y'Shaarj *Unbroken Czarne smoki Obecny Czarny Aspekt: Deathwing *Black dragonflight **Blackwing - Lider: Nefarian† **Blackwyrm Cult - Lider: Nalice† **Charscale **Death Talon - Lider: Nefarian† **Firemane - Lider: Nefarian† **Flamescale - Lider: Nefarian† **Onyx **Onyxian - Lider: Onyxia† **Rage Talon - Lider: Nefarian† *Chromatic dragonflight - Lider: Deathwing, Nefarian†, Deathwing *Dark Horde - Wódz Wojenny: Rend Blackhand† **Klan Blackrock - Wódz: Blackhand†, Orgrim Doomhammer†, Jubei'Thos†, Rend Blackhand† ***Blackhand Legion ***Blackrock Raiders - Lider: Throk'Feroth† ***Blackrock Scouts - Liderzy: Khanzo†, Haomarush† ***Blackrock Slavers - Lider: Mazrigos† ***Blackrock Warlocks - Lider: Jubei'Thos† ***Blackrock Warriors - Lider: Genjuros† ***Bloodaxe Legion - Czempion: Ghok Bashguud† ***Firebrand Legion - Czempion: Bannok Grimaxe† ***Scarshield Legion **Klan Black Tooth Grin - Wodzowie: Rend Blackhand†, Maim Blackhand† **Klan Dragonmaw (Azeroth) - Wódz: Nekros Skullcrusher†, Nek'rosh Skullcrusher†, Mor'ghor† **Plemię Firetree **Plemię Smolderthorn - Wódz: War Master Voone *Twilight dragonflight - Lider: Sintharia†, Deathwing *Wyrmcult - Patriarcha: Maxnar the Ashmaw† Ahn'Qiraj Stare bóstwo C'thun *Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Qiraji *Roje w Silithid **Rój Centipaar **Roje Field of Giants **Rój Gorishi - Królowa: Gorishi Queen† **Rój Hazzali **Hive'Ashi - Suzeren: Aluntir† **Hive'Regal - Suzeren: Xil'xix† **Hive'Zora - Suzeren: Arakis† **Hive'Zara **Rój Rustmaul Dig Site **Rój Swarming Pillar **Rój Vekniss **Rój Zukk'ash - Lider: Stinglasher† Nazjatar Obecna imperatorowa Nazjatar: Queen Azshara *Azsh'ir *Blackfathom - Lider: Lady Sarevess† *Blackscale *Bloodcursed - Lider: Atoph the Bloodcursed† *Daggerspine - Lider: Prince Nazjak† *Darkspine *Hatecrest - Lider: Lord Shalzaru† *Idra'kess - Lider: Overseer Idra'kess† *Naga explorers - Lider: Lord Sakrasis† *Naz'jar - Lider: Lady Naz'jar† *Riplash - Imperator: Raj Naz'jan *Sira'kess - Lider: Lady Sira'kess† *Spitescale - Lider: Zar'jira† *Slitherblade - Lider: Lord Kragaru† *Spitelash - Lider: Warlord Krellian† *Stormscale - Lider: Lord Sinslayer† *Strashaz - Lider: Tidelord Rrurgaz† *Vashj'elan *Wrathscale - Liderzy: Warlord Sriss'tiz†, Lord Xiz† *Wrathtail - Lider: Ruuzel† *Zin'jatar - Lider: Fathom-Lord Zin'jatar Kult Młota Zmierzchu Ostatni lider: Cho'gall† Twilight Prophet† *Twilight Council *Klan Dark Iron - Dagran Thaurissan†, General Grimaxe† **Klan Angerforge **Klan Burningeye **Klan Corehammer **Klan Ironstar **The Seven - Lider: Doom'rel† Żelazna armia Stare bóstwo Yogg-saron *Iron dwarves - Lider: Loken† *Iron giants - Lider: Loken† *Iron vrykul - Lider: Loken† Ogniste Krainy Władca żywiołu ognia: Ragnaros *Druids of the Flame - Lider: Majordomo Staghelm&dagger *Molten giants - Lider: Golemagg the Incinerator† *Raging Boilers - Lider: Simmer Podniebny Mur Władca żywiołu powietrza: Al'Akir *Conclave of Wind - Członkowie: Anshal†, Nezir†, Siamat† i Rohash† *Enraged Tempests - Lider: Imperean *Plemię Galak *Plemię Neferset - Mroczny faraon: Tekahn† Koalicja Handlowa Obecni liderzy: Książęta handlowi *Shipping Division - Lider: Trade Prince Steamwheedle *Trade Fleets - Wice admirał: Grezzlik *Tinkers' Union - Lider: Tek'zik Riddlevox Kartel Parochlebców Właściciel: Trade Prince Steamwheedle *Booty Bay - Władca: Baron Revilgaz *Everlook *Gadgetzan - Lider: Chief Engineer Bilgewhizzle **Gadgetzan Waterworks Company - Szef inżynierów: Bilgewhizzle ***Water Company Security - Szef ochrony: Bilgewhizzle† *Ratchet - Liderzy: Książęta handlowi, Gazlowe, członkowie Venture Trading Company *Steamwheedle Sharks Pozostałe interesy *Braintrust of Orbital Operations and Mechanics *Smokywood Pastures *Undermine Insurance Unlimited - Claims Adjuster Troll Empire Current leader: Rastakhan; Zul *Zandalar tribe - Król: Rastakhan Amani Empire Current Chieftain: Daakara *Amani tribe - Wodzowie: Zul'jin†, Jin'zakk, Thresh'jin *Shadowpine tribe - Wódz: Kel'gash the Wicked Gurubashi Empire Obecny lider: Jin'do the Godbreaker† *Atal'ai tribe - Lider: Jammal'an the Prophet† *Bloodscalp tribe - Chief: Gan'zulah† *Gurubashi tribe - Lider: Bloodlord Mandokir† *Hakkari tribe - Liderzy: Jammal'an the Prophet†, Jin'do the Hexxer† *Skullsplitter tribe - Chief: Ana'thek the Cruel† *Zanzil - Lider: Zanzil the Outcast Zul'drak Current Frost King: Malakk *Drakkari tribe - Frost King: Malakk Other troll tribes *Frostmane tribe - Wódz: Great Father Arctikus† *Mossflayer tribe - Wódz: Vex'tul, Thresh'jin *Sandfury tribe - Chief: Ukorz Sandscalp† *Shadowglen tribe - Wódz: Krag'jin† *Shadowtooth clan *Vilebranch tribe - Wódz: Vile Priestess Hexx† *Winterax tribe - Wódz: Korrak the Bloodrager† *Witherbark tribe - Wódz: Witch Doctor Mai'jin Shattrath City Current Ruler: A'dal *Aldor - High Priestess: Ishanah *Lower City *Scryers - Lider: Voren'thal the Seer *Sha'tar - Lider: A'dal **Sha'tari Skyguard *Shattered Sun Offensive *Skettis Exiles - Liderzy: Kirrik the Awakened, Rilak the Redeemed Abyssal Maw Elemental Lord of water: Neptulon *Boiling Spirits - Lider: Churn *Hydraxian Waterlords - Lider: Duke Hydraxis *Kvaldir clan **Skadir clan Deepholm Elemental Lord of earth: Therazane *Deepholm Earthen - Lider: Stonefather Oremantle *Stone Lords Kalu'ak Obecny lider: Tusklord Hrak'kar *Kaskala Tuskarr - Lider: Elder Muahit *Kamagua Tuskarr - Lider: Elder Atuik *Moa'ki Harbor Tuskarr - Lider: Elder Ko'nani *Unu'pe Tuskarr - Lider: Mystic Tomkin Dalaran Current Leaders: Council of Six *Dalaran Destroyers *Kirin Tor - Lider: Antonidas†, Ansirem Runeweaver, Rhonin† *Kirin Tor Advanced Research and Illumination Sect *Silver Covenant - Dowódca Komandosów: Vereesa Windrunner *Sunreavers - Lider: Aethas Sunreaver *Violet Eye - Lider: Archmage Cedric Racials Groups Arakkoa groups *Apexis *Sethekk - Liderzy: Darkweaver Syth†, Talon King Ikiss† *Skettis - King/God: Terokk **Dark Conclave - Lord: Asghar† **Grishna **Haal'eshi - Lider: Avruu† **Lashh'an **Lithic **Reskk **Rhaze **Ruuan'ok **Shalassi **Shienor **Skithian - Lider: Urdak† **Vekh'nir - Lider: Vekh† Broken tribes *Ashtongue Deathsworn - Lider: Akama *Broken Exiles - Lider: Magtoor *Murkblood tribe (Nagrand) - Lider: Swamplord Musel'ek† *Wrekt tribe (Terokkar Forest) Centaur clans *Galak tribe - Khan: Veng† *Gelkis clan - Khan: Gelk†, Shaka *Kolkar clan - Khan: Kolk†, Dez'hepah† *Krenka clan - Khan: Krenka† *Magram clan - Khan: Magra†, Jehn *Marauders - Khan: Bloodhoof† *Maraudine clan - Khan: Maraudos†, Hratha† *Outcasts - Lider: Centaur Pariah *Stonetalon clan Draenei Lost Ones tribes *Daggerfen tribe - Wódz: Mummaki† *Feralfen tribe - Lider: Elder Kuruti *Lost One tribe - Lider: Noboru the Cudgel† *Portal Seekers *Tuurem tribe *Windyreed tribe Dragonflight groups *Infinite dragonflight *Netherwing dragonflight - Patriach: Neltharaku Ethereal groups *Consortium - Lider: Nexus-Prince Haramad *Ethereum - Lider: Nexus-King Salhadaar† *Protectorate - Commander: Ameer *Zaxxis - Lider: Warp-Raider Nesaad† Furbolg tribes *Barkskin tribe *Blackwood tribe - Lider: Xabraxxis† *Bristlelimb tribe - High Chief: Bristleblimb† *Deadwood tribe - Wódz: Bloodmaw† *Foulweald tribe - Chief: Murgut† *Frostpaw tribe *Gnarlpine tribe *Grizzlemaw Furbolgs - Wódz: Baergar Blackpaw *Redfang tribe - Lider: Grumbald One-Eye *Snow Flurry tribe *Snowspring tribe *Stillpine tribe - High Chief: Stillpine† *Timbermaw tribe *Thistlefur tribe *Winterfall tribe - High Chief: Winterfall† *Winterpaw tribe Giant groups *Colossus **Outland Colossi - Kings: Behemothon, Goliathon† *Frost giant **Frostmauls Gilgoblin groups *Gilblin - Lider: Gilblingle *Gilgoblin - Król: Gurboggle Gnoll tribes *Blackpaw tribe *Mosshide tribe - Lider: Gnawbone† *Mudsnout tribe *Palemane tribe *Redridge tribe - Lider: Yowler† *Redpine tribe *Riverpaw tribe - Lider: Hogger *Savage Hill tribe - Lider: Gnarlhide† *Shadowhide tribe - Lider: Lieutenant Fangore† *Wildpaw tribe *Woodpaw tribe Gorloc tribes *Mistwhisper tribe - Lider: Mistcaller Soo-gan *Mosswalker tribe - Lider: Lightningcaller Soo-met *Oracles - Lider: High-Oracle Soo-say *Rainspeaker tribe - Lider: High-Oracle Soo-say *Sparktouched tribe Harpy groups *Bloodfeather *Bloodfury - Królowa: Bloodfury Ripper† *Coldwind - Matriarch: Mistress of the Coldwind† *Dustwind *Frostfeather - Matriarch: Sirana Iceshriek† *Northspring - Królowa: Edana Hatetalon† *Screeching - Matriarch: Grenka Bloodscreech† *Snowblind *Windfury *Witchwing - Matriarch: Serena Bloodfeather† Kobold groups *Elwynn - Lider: Goldtooth† *Drywhisker - Lider: Flintdagger† *Gogger *Gravelsnout - Lider: Gibblesnik† *Tunnel Rat - Lider: Grizlak† *Whitewhisker - Taskmaster: Snivvle† *Windshear Magnataur herds *Gammoth herd - Lider: Gammothra the Tormentor† *Garm herd - Lider: Tormar Frostgut† *Magmoth herd - Lider: Magmothregar† Makrura tribes *Arkkoran tribe - Lider: Lord Arkkoroc *Coast Crawl tribe *Drysnap tribe *Makrinni tribe *Muckshell tribe *Murkshallow tribe - Lider: Lord Angler *Slimeshell tribe Murloc tribes *Arkkoran tribe - Lider: Lord Arkkoroc *Blacksilt tribe *Blindlight tribe - Lider: Gelihast† *Bluegill tribe - Lider: Gobbler† *Chillmere tribe - Lider: Old Icefin *Common murlocs *Dark Ray tribe - Lider: Mimmil *Greengill tribe *Greymist tribe - Lider: Murkdeep† *Grimscale tribe - Wódz: Mmmrrrggglll† *Lostfin tribe *Marsh tribe - Liderzy: Swamp Talker†, Jarquia† *Mirefin tribe *Murkgill tribe *Ripfang tribe - Chief: Yshmeel *Saltscale tribe *Saltspittle tribe *Siltfin tribe - Lider: Murgurgula† *Storm Bay tribe *Tidewalker tribe *Torn Fin tribe *Underworld Minions - Lider: Zar'jira† *Vile Fin tribe *White Shark Tribe - Senior Shaman: Shlur *Wide Grin tribe *Winterfin tribe - Król: Mrgl-Mrgl Nerubian survivor groups *Azjol-anak - Lider: Kilix the Unraveler *Nerubian Guardians Ogre clan/tribes *Ango'rosh - Lider: Overlord Gorefist† *Bladespire - Lider: Gorr'Dim† *Bloodmaul - Lider: Dorgok† *Boulderfist (Azeroth) - Lider: Kor'gresh Coldrage† *Boulderfist (Outland) - Lider: Krol, Lantresor of the Blade *Crushridge - Lider: Mug'thol† *Deadwind - Lider: Warlord Kolbine *Dreadmaul - Lider: Agramalor, Grol the Destroyer† *Dunemaul - Lider: Gor'marok the Ravager† *Duskbelch - Lider: Gro'ach the Wise *Dustbelcher - Lider: Boss Tho'grun† *Fire-Gut - Chief: Chief Ogg'ora, Gor'tesh† *Gordok - Król: Gordok†, Adventurer *Gordunni (Azeroth) *Gordunni (Outland) - Lider: Slaag† *Mo'grosh - Lider: Chok'sul† *Mosh'Ogg *Ogri'la - King/Queen: Adventurer *Spirestone - Liderzy: Highlord Omokk†, Urok Doomhowl† *Splinter Fist - Lider: Zzarc'Vul† *Stonemaul - Lider: Mug'thol†, Kor'gall†, Rexxar, Mok'Morokk, Tharg *Stonegullet *Ton'ma *Torchbelcher *Trogma - Lider: Trogma† *Warmaul - Liderzy: Cho'war the Pillager†, Mogor the Ogre† Orc clans *Bladewind clan *Dark Scar clan *Flowerpicker clan *Lightning's Blade clan *Necrolyte clan *Necromancer clan *Redwalker clan *Stormreaver clan - Wódz: Gul'dan† *Sythegore Arm *Thunderlord clan - Wódz: Fenris the Hunter†, Garm Wolfbrother† *Warlock clan *Whiteclaw clan Quilboar tribes *Bristleback tribe - Chief: Sharptusk Tornmantle† *Death's Head tribe - Lider: Charlga Razorflank† *Razorfen tribe - Lider: Charlga Razorflank† *Razormane tribe - Lider: Lok Orcbane† **Razormane Battleguard - Captain: Flat Tusk† Snobold groups *Bloodspore *Gammoth *Gjalerhorn *Magmoth - Lider: Kaganishu† *Snowblind *Snowplain Sporeling groups *Sporeggar - Lider: Msshi'fn Tol'vir tribes *Neferset tribe - Dark Pharaoh: Tekahn† *Orsis tribe - General: Ammantep *Ramkahen tribe - Król: Phaoris Trogg groups *Caverndeep - Wódz: Grubbis† *Gravelflint *Irondeep - Lider: Morloch† *Ragefire - Lider: Oggleflint† *Rockjaw - Lider: Hammerspine† *Stonesplinter - Liderzy: Brawler†, Gnasher†, Grawmug† *Stonevault - Lider: Grimlok† Wolvar tribes *Bloodpaw tribe - High Shaman: Bloodpaw *Frenzyheart tribe - High Shaman: Rakjak *Howling tribe - Wódz: Howling Wolvar Chieftain *Rageclaw tribe - Chief: Rageclaw *Snowfall tribe - Lider: Loguhn Worgen groups *Moonrage pack - Leader : Archmage Arugal† *Nightbane pack - Liderzy: Gutspill†, Nefaru† *Terrowulf pack - Lider: Terrowulf Packlord Animal groups Wendigo *Dun Morogh Wendigo - Lider: Old Icebeard† Worg packs *Fanggore pack - Alpha worg: Ulfang, Garwal† Yeti *Alterac Mountains Yetis - Patriarcha: Frostmaw† *Darrow Hill Yetis *Feral Scar Yetis *Frostblade Peak Yetis *Ice Thistle Yetis *Icemane Yetis *Rage Scar Yetis Hippogryph *Frayfeather *Thunderhead Independent *Army of the Light *Brawler's Guild *Brew of the Month Club - Członkowie: Ray'ma, Larkin Thunderbrew *Council of Tirisfal **Guardian of Tirisfal - Magna: Alodi†, Aranda†, Scavell†, Aegwynn†, Medivh **New Council of Tirisfal - Magna: Med'an *Crimson Ring *Darkmoon Faire - Manager: Silas Darkmoon *Fizzle & Pozzik's Speedbarge - Owners: Fizzle Brassbolts, Pozzik *The Artists Formerly Known as Level 80 Elite Tauren Chieftain - Członkowie: Bergrisst, Chief Thunder-Skins, Mai'Kyl, Samuro, Sig Nicious Mercenary and Criminal Organizations * Bandits **Bloodhill Bandits - Liderzy: Menag†, Benedict† **Defias Brotherhood - Lider: Edwin VanCleef†, Vanessa VanCleef **Kurzen's Expedition - Lider: Colonel Kurzen† ***Kurzen Special Forces **Syndicate - Lider: Aiden Perenolde†, Aliden Perenolde†, Lord Falconcrest† **Wastewander - Lider: Caliph Scorpidsting† * Cults **Auchenai - Lider: Exarch Maladaar† **Scarlet Crusade - Grand Crusader: Saidan Dathrohan† (Balnazzar) ***Crimson Legion - Grand Crusader: Saidan Dathrohan† (Balnazzar) ***Scarlet Onslaught - Lider: Brigitte Abbendis†, Barean Westwind† (Mal'Ganis) ***Haute Club *Mercenary **Blackwater Raiders - Lider: Baron Revilgaz **Dragon Hunters - Lider: Feranor Steeltoe **Marshal Expeditions - Lider: Williden Marshal **Thalo'dan Privateers - Lider: Thalo'thas Brightsun **The Undermarket **Veiled Blade - Lider: Anthion Harmon† **Venture Trading Company - Owner: Mogul Razdunk *Pirate **Bloodsail Buccaneers - Lider: Duke Falrevere **Brashwater Crew **Dread Corsairs - Lider: Dread Captain DeMeza **Northsea Freebooters - Liderzy: "Mad" Jonah Sterling†, Annie Bonn **Southsea Freebooters - Liderzy: Baron Longshore†, Tony Two-Tusk Class based Organizations *Death Knight **Knights of the Ebon Blade - Lider: Darion Mograine *Druid **Cenarion Circle - Lider: Malfurion Stormrage, Fandral Staghelm† ***Cenarion Expedition - Lider: Ysiel Windsinger ***Cenarion Hold Guard - Captain: Vish Kozus ***Druids for the Ethical and Humane Treatment of Animals - Lider: Lathorius ***Emerald Circle ***Druids of the Antler ***Druids of the Claw ***Druids of the Fang - Fanglords: Anacondra†, Cobrahn†, Pythas†, Serpentis† ***Druids of the Scythe - Alpha Prime: Ralaar Fangfire ***Druids of the Talon **Guardians of Hyjal *Hunter **Nesingwary Base Camp - Lider: Hemet Nesingwary **Nesingwary Safari - Lider: Hemet Nesingwary **Nesingwary's Expedition - Lider: Hemet Nesingwary, Hemet Nesingwary Jr. *Paladin **Argent Crusade - Highlord: Tirion Fordring **Argent Dawn - Lider: Raymond George†, Maxwell Tyrosus ***Brotherhood of the Light - Commander: Eligor Dawnbringer **Blood Knights - Matriarch: Lady Liadrin *Rogue **Lonika's School of Roguery - Proprietor: Lonika Stillblade **Ravenholdt - Lider: Fahrad **Hidden Circle - Lider: Hulfdan Blackbeard *Shaman **Earthen Ring - Lider: Muln Earthfury *Warlock **Council of the Black Harvest - Członkowie: Jubeka Shadowbreaker, Kanrethad, Ritssyn, Shinfel, Zelfrax, Zinnin Profession based Organizations *Blacksmithing **Thorium Brotherhood - Lider: Lokhtos Darkbargainer, Overseer Oilfist ***The Mithril Order *Engineering **Mechanical Engineering Guild, Associated **Goblin Experimental Engineering Korporation *Various **Enlightened Assembly of Arcanology, Alchemy and Engineering Sciences **Ashen Verdict - Liderzy: Tirion Fordring, Darion Mograine Historical factions These factions have either been destroyed or disbanded. Former Alliance and Horde Organizations *Alliance of Lordaeron - Predecessor of the Alliance. *Kingdom of Alterac - Destroyed. *Kingdom of Azeroth - Predecessor of Stormwind. *Convocation of Silvermoon - All its members were killed. *Ranger Corps *Great Alliance - Disbanded into the alliance and the horde. *Horde of Draenor - Remnants absorbed by the horde. *Kingdom of Lordaeron - Destroyed by Arthas and became Undercity. *Might of Kalimdor - Disbanded after winning the Second War of the Shifting Sands. *Theramore - Destroyed by the Horde. *New Alliance - Destroyed by Sylvanas. **Garithos' Elite Guard **Alliance Remnants *Pyrewood Council *Stonemasons Guild - Predecessor of the Defias Brotherhood. *Kingdom of Stromgarde - Destroyed. *Unyielding - Destroyed by Horde death knights. War of the Ancients *Dragon Riders of Loreth'Aran - Destroyed by the Black dragonflight. *Kaldorei Resistance - Disbanded after the War of the Ancients, went on to become the new night elven nation. **Moon Guard - Joined the Kaldorei Resistance. *Mennar Academy - Destroyed by the Burning legion. *The Queen's Royal Guard - Destroyed during the Great Sundering. See also *The Factions category. *The Organizations category. pl:Organization Category:Organizations